bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Satonaka
Anna Satonaka '''is a shinigami from the Rosenkrantz family that entered into the Satonaka Clan through her marriage to Van Satonaka. She lives in Hama Town and assists Atsuya Tatsumi and their other allies in providing the town's defense. After becoming the mother to Haruki and Azami, Anna spends a majority of her time training her children as well as Haruki's girlfriend Akane Kiyomizu and other members of the Hama Alliance. While not participating in training, Anna can be found giving Miya Satonaka hell and preventing her from trying to throw herself onto Van and training students at the Hama Weapons Academy. Appearance When Anna was younger, she had the apperarance of a typical young teenage girl of average height with long reddish-purple hair that hung down to her waist that she usually has in two pigtails ties by a pair of black ribbons and a short fringe in the front. She was often seen wearing a long white blouse with a black undershirt that had long sleeves she often rolled up. Anna also had a petite and somewhat endowed figure and sizable bust. She frequently wore glasses in her youth but then she eventually stopped wearing them. Anna is is a young woman who has almond shaped brown eyes as well as long scarlet hair that flows down to the mid-section of her back. Her common attire consists of a revealing purple kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, that heavily exposes her cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Anna’s waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, which sports jagged edges. Anna’s legs are covered by dark stockings reaching up to her thighs, and she also wears simple sandals. As she became older, Anna generally began to wear an outfit consisting of a high-collared, short-sleeved white-colored blouse under a long, loose-fitting teal-colored dress. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist to signify the bond with her husband and to have something to match his headband he dons upon joining The Rogues. Anna's hair has also lengthened quite considerably as it now reaches down past her knees, stopping just short of her feet and the ground below. Anna has said that her more mature look causes her to look more ferocious when she becomes enraged as her hair gives her a more dangerous appearance. Even Anna's love rival Tabane Alcott has realized that Anna has begun to give off a more motherly aura, signifying a change in her general demeanor where she doesn't come off as frightening as before, however, when the time calls for it, Anna can resort back to giving off her terrifying aura to those around her. Personality Anna's personality is the pretty well rounded. She is very confident and isn't ashamed of any part of her body at all; sometimes she even refuses to put her clothes back on. She is extremely intelligent; a talent which she has possessed since she was a little girl. She is known to look down on people but, tries to understand everyone regardless. She never gives up, even when facing off against stronger opponents. Anna is mortal enemies with Tabane Alcott and Miya Satonaka due to all of them also being in love with Van. Anna hates Tabane due to Van and her being best friends and spending so much time together and Miya due to her understanding Van's feelings towards his friends and how they met so early in life. Anna gets rather annoyed and jealous when Va nis around other girls and stops it from going too far. Anna also wanted to stop her husband from going to be apart of The Rogues possibly because Tabane was apart of that team and didn't want to see Van get closer to her. Anna is known to be easily angered by those who don't follow an delicate set her of rules that she usually makes up and refuses to tell to anyone. When angered she is know to take her frustration out by assaulting the one that angered her. She protects her friends from any harm and are fiercly loyal to her allies. Though she is very strong and confident, she is still able to get her feelings hurt, having said she'd cry if Van ever abandoned her. Anna has no living parents, her only remaining family is her older sister Medaka and her younger brother Jitsuzai. Despite her usual cheery personality, when she enters Evilize Mode, she loses all control, turning into a deadly adversary. She is still cool and collected but she becomes much stronger and much more terrifying. In many instances, Anna has shown to have the capability to completely frighten anyone she speaks to, even Captain-level opponents fear her. This is most often shown when she speaks with her husband Van, among many others, and even the various other males in her family. Anna's famous temper coupled with her ferocious strength is easily capable of manipulating anyone she speaks to into doing what she commands, even though it comes off as a request or suggestion. History Synopsis Shade Betrayal Arc *A Day Worth Remembering *A New Beginning: The Meeting of Shade's Son Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose *Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate' *'Desperate Stand: Averian Appears!' The Kanmuri Taikai Tournament Arc *'Unexpected Combat Revealed: Team Yoshiro vs. Team Rosenkrantz!' *[[A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love|'A''' Ceremony In A Haze Of Love]] Introduction Arc (G2) *Helper For A Day: Van Meets Shikon Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Despite not being seated officer of the Gotei 13, Anna boasts a great amount of spiritual energy on par with captain-level Shinigami. It is not as impressive as those whose Reiatsu alone can function as a high-yield weapon, yet it is far greater than most Lieutenant-class individuals could hope to achieve. Unseated Shinigami and unspectacular Hollow are hard-pressed to stand once she releases the full power of her Reiatsu. Her spiritual energy is capable of hardening around her body creating a miniature armor that protects her from weaker attacks. Anna's spiritual energy and her reiatsu has been enough to cause Menos Grande to explode after being exposed to it for a period of time, although Anna said she was focusing on causing that group of hollow to feel her energy. :Enhanced Strength: Anna boasts an incredible amount strength for a woman of her size. When enraged, she is capable of punching a hole straight through a mountain and even send a grown man flying several meters. When fighting, Anna uses her spiritual energy to enhance the force behind each strike, giving each of her appendages a fiery appearance when she does so. It is her distinctive personality coupled with this strength that earned her the nickname "The Devil Woman of Hama". Where other woman might have trouble lifting heavy weights, she can do it effortlessly, and she is more than strong enough to stop a physical attack from a Hollow five times her size with the palm of her hand. While this strength is rarely used due to her general preference towards Tai Chi, which only requires fluid movement, Anna is capable of dealing terrible amounts of physical damage when she lands a hit with her zanpakuto. Blocked strikes can sometimes transfer their kinetic energy through the defending weapon, injuring the tissues of whatever limb was holding it. The risk of Anna simply cutting through a weapon exists as well and it has been the downfall of many enemies who underestimated her strength and considered themselves beyond damage simply because they could intercept her attacks. Reiatsu Stealth: Anna is able to conceal her very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. She typically uses this in combat in order to sneak up on opponents and kill them silently and effortlessly. Anna has developed this ability to completely mask her presence, allowing her to seemingly vanish from an opponent's sight even if she were standing in front of them only seconds before. This is acheived due to most individuals only sparing their attention towards objects that emit a presence and since Anna completely removes her's from existence, she becomes a part one's imagination. Kidō Expert: Anna has great skill in Kido. Her skills in Kidō rivals those of a lieutenant. She is excellent in Binding and Destruction spells up to #65. After some time, despite not being in Soul Society, Anna has continued training her Kido skills in orer to continously do battle with an opponent. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Anna excels in swordsmanship. Due to her being able to memorize the muscle movements of those she has encounters she has shown herself to be capable fighter that is on par with a captain-level fighter. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordsplay, which enables her to effectively weaponize everyday items around her. Anna is more than capable of using either hand for her swordplay and she is even capable of cutting steel using nothing but the wind from her sword swings. While using her swordplay, Anna's speed has been noted to be near untraceable as she is capable of striking and opponent several times in an instant. : Tai Chi: The human style of Tai Chi quickly became Anna's favorite during her initial time in the world of the living, partially due to her love of its beauty and fluidity. She originally focused on the meditative stances. Then, she moved on to the hand-to-hand combat techniques, which remain the only real foundation of Hakuda that she employs. From there, she mastered using one sword, which was traditional for most forms of Tai Chi. When Anna wanted to use both of her blades, however, she found the human world version of the style lacking in depth and practice. Determined to master the tenants of Tai Chi to their fullest, she created her own interpretation using both of her blades. This whirling, perfectly balanced style of Zanjutsu has become the most spectacular incarnation of swordplay, and only a few Shinigami besides Anna herself have been able to grasp its core principles and movements. Anna can use these Tai Chi stances to manipulate the melee attacks of her opponents, redirecting the force of their strikes with one blade while attacking them simultaneously with the other. She utilizes sweeping, dance-like movements to prevent her opponents from predicting her attacks and defenses, which only serves to make her uncanny talents more devastating. Yuengiri Expert: '''After remembering Kenji's movements and learning from Kazuma, Anna has learn to utilize the ways of the Yuengiri. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Anna is able to take on average armed opponents and those many times her size quite easily. She was able to knock both Ayane and Akane unconscious with a single quick thrust before they even had a chance to realize what had occurred. She was also able to engage Kyodaina Uzumaki in an unarmed fight, even though Kyodaina specializes in that method of fighting, attacking her with powerful punches and performing throws and take-downs in order to push her away. Flash Step Expert: '''She is considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. Possesing tremendous reflexes, agility and speed, despite her being severely battle worn, Anna is still capable of avoiding an opponent's attacks with much ease. '''Enhanced Senses: Anna's hearing, consciousness, and awareness are drastically improved. Anna can sense everything in her environment including the presence, position and motion of others, and is able to calculate when even the slightest changes occur within her surroundings such a footstep, an increase in the opponent's heart rate, a change in the target's spiritual pressure, and various other things; causing Anna to be a dangerous predator when coupled with her reiatsu stealth. Indomitable Will: Even in the face of incredible hardships and adversities, Anna always refuses to give up. She finds the will to continue marching on and will always stand back up in a fight, no matter how many times she may get knocked down. It is her will that drives her forward and causes her to be true threat. Her will is so great, that even when she is knocked unconcious, her body will begin to rise to its feet all on its own. Her willpower really shines through when her friends and family are in danger as Anna always seem to find the stength to continue on even her body becomes completely broken in the process. Adoptive Spiritual Muscle Memory: Anna can copy any movement perfectly, sometimes even better than the original, after seeing it performed only once in order to battle against much stronger opponents on equal footing. She is also capable of learning spiritual abilities of her opponents and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to their fullest capability, sometimes becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn almost any skill quickly. However this ability does seem to have its limits, as she cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits. This ability is also not without its downsides, as if she were to attempt to copy and perfect the abilities of another race such as the Reikon Kyuuban, it could only cause her harm. Arcanist Expert: After batling Ziieg Yoso, Anna copied his movements in order to manipulate the elements and has developed her own form of Acanist skills in a similar way that the rest of the Satonaka Clan has the ability to do so. Evilize At times of great anger or stress, Anna enters a state known as Evilize, a state found in members of the Rosenkrantz family, although has been the only one to demonstrate it in the last 300 years. Evilize allows the user to focus on aspect of battle and enhance its capabilities within their body, beyond comprehension. In these different states, Anna's Spiritual Energy changes to match the current form of her choosing, causing her to appear as someone completely different on a sensor as well as causing her outward appearance to change as well. She typically develops the abilities and skill-sets of these different forms as she further her fights against various opponents. Upon entering into any of these three form forms, Anna develops the ability to use different abilities, causing her to be quite a reckoning force on the battlefield, although, she is unable to use the abilities of form in another. Tsuyoken '(強拳, "''Fist of Power"): Anna's Evilize's First Form, based on maximizing the aspect of strength. When utilizing the first form, she loses her sense of humility and goes into a berserk rage. When utilizing Tsyoken, Anna's hair gains a glowing aspect to it as well as becoming more of a fluorescent red color and her skin darkens, giving Anna an appearance similar to that of a God of War. Her mere presence becomes so ominous and evil that even an Espada has mentioned becoming completely unnerved by the sight of her. Anna only assumes this form when her friends or her children's lives are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. However, Anna has recently learned how to activate this on a whim instead of having to depend on having her opponent cause her emotional duress. * '''Alpha Presence: The sheer amount of spiritual pressure that Anna gives off is very dangerous to others. So much so, that weaker individuals tend to pass out or even die due to being overwhelmed by how much she is constantly exuding from her body. However, with stronger individuals, this serves as a dampener to their abilities that would have an affect on the area around Anna causing her to be able to withstand high-class attacks with ease. Anna's simple presence is enough to cause even spiritually-crafted creatures to bow down to her or even become subservient to her instead of its original master. * Enhanced Strength: Her strength is pushed to its absolute maximum potential. Her body's physical strength has increased to the point where she can cause craters to appear just by taking a single step. She applies more hand-to-hand potency when fighting, easily overwhelming her rival Tabane Alcott, who is known to have outstanding physical abilities and was seen to be able to push Kenji Hiroshi back, forcing him to release his Zanpakuto in order to fight her back. It has been said that being hit by Anna is akin to being struck head-on by a two ton meteor, an aspect that serves to illustrate just how dangerous Anna truly is in this form. * Berserker: While under the influence of the first form, Anna develops an immunity to pain and will keep charging the enemy with all of her muscles pushing themselves to the max, allowing her to effortlessly crush those in her path. This was best illustrated when during her fight with Kenji Hiroshi, although this could have also been influenced by her immense anger as well. However, due to this berserker nature, this form has a time limit of ten minutes after which Anna's body will shut down and be filled with tremendous pain. Onpashi '(音波脚, "''Legs of Sonic"): Evilize's second form. Onpashi is Anna's form of Evilize that focuses on the usage of both speed and endurance. Instead of her hair turning a fluorescent red, it gains a midnight blue coloration. Unlike the Tsuyoken form, Anna retains her thought processes and does not go into a berserker rage. The speed of Onpashi is so powerful that it overwhelmed both Inshu Senshi and Reneros in a fight and even resisted both of their abilities. Though Anna has mastered this new form, she will still revert to the usage of Tsuyoken if angered enough. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Upon entering the Onpashi Form of her Evilize Mode, Anna has shown herself to be able to withstand even the most deadly of Kido spells while in this state, shrugging it off as though it were nothing. Anna is easily capable of withstanding multiple physical blows before even beginning to feel any of the pain, although wounds that causes her to bleed can drastically slow her down for a period of time. * '''Enhanced Speed: While utilizing Onpashi, Anna's speed increases to the point that sound begins to drags out; the sound of her foot tapping the floor does not make a sound until moments after her foot has left the floor once again. Once the sound lag is at it's fullest, Anna blows forward, producing a sonic boom that would destroy everything in her path anything that is unfortunate enough to wind up behind her. During her movements, she becomes nearly invisible and the opponent won't notice until her attack has already connected them. With her speed, Anna is even able to create several physical clones with the capability of attacking the opponent as well. * Enhanced Combat Ability: In the Onpashi form of her Evilize mode, Anna gains incredible combat ability. She utilizes her fists far more than any special ability or even her very own zanpakuto. Coupled with her innate muscle memory, Anna has been able to adopt a number of different fighting styles such as Jujitsu, Tae-kwon-do, and even wrestling. With these various styles, Anna is able to mix and match various techniques such as lariats, rolling kicks, hip drops, or even a suplex into her fighting; often throwing off an opponent trying to read her tempo given the fact that it is almost always in flux. Since she has a heightened degree of endurance in this state, Anna is more than capable of trading blow for blow with a full grown man, even throwing more forceful blows than some of her opponents. Kemeno Karada '(獣の体, "''Body of the Beast"): Anna's third form of her Evilize Mode that she developed sometime after her fight with Kenji Hiroshi. In this form, Anna's hair turns black instead of light red, and her eyes also change into a darker shade of red. In this mode, Anna is able to control everything about herself, including her cell regeneration rate, her reaction time, her adaptability in combat, and is capable of overwhelming many opponents with ease as she control the rate her muscles grow as well. It is this form that an opponent should fear if they ever come across in battle as it is the one the signals that the end is near. Anna's capabilities when using Kemeno Karada are near infinite as she controls the limits of her body as well as when she is capable of breaking them. It has been said that there is nothing Anna cannot achieve when in this form and has been hinted that she developed this form from seeing her husband's Bankai in action. * '''Increased Healing Rate: Anna's metabolic rate increase to the point where her wounds seem to heal far faster than normal. Some wounds even heal the moment she receives them, leading to many believing that she is completely immortal. * Doseisogu (土星急ぐ, "Saturn Rush"): A technique Anna uses when in the Kemeno Karada form of her Evilize Mode. Upon activation, Anna's hair flares up and flicks about, much like that of an actual beast. Her blood flow begins to increase causing her muscles to expand, which allows her to bypass the sound barrier with both her strikes and her movements. This is done by her reiatsu creating a natural slipstream around her body, removing the opposition usually created by pockets of air resistance. After activating this technique, Anna is virtually untouchable as her body gives off vibrations that reject physical contact, however, she is able to focus these very same vibrations around her fists in order to produce an attack capable of unimaginable damage. Zanpakutō Youseikouren '(妖精后蓮, "''Fairy Queen's Lotus") is Anna's zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a large bisento that she carries around on her back. 'Shikai: ''Her zanpakuto is released when she jabs the bisento shaft into the ground into ground and speaks the command "Bloom Into Despair". '''When released it takes the form of a large crystal javelin and it also adorns Anna in a new armor. This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Anna’s neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Anna's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waist-guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Anna’s groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Anna’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. : ''Shikai Special Ability': ''The special ability of Youseikouren is that it allows Anna to see the aura of her opponents and their respective zanpakuto. After cutting the opponent's aura with her own zanpakuto she is able to quickly analyze and assimilate properties of their zanpakuto spirit. Doing this allows her to be able use the special abilities of her target as if it were already her own. Anna is also able to attack someone's aura to cause them to become weaker and slowly lose the ability to control their body. If she maintains contact with someone for an extended period she can start draining their reishi and breaking down their spiritual body. Once she gains someone special ability she forever has it in her arsenal. However, the power of the abilities she keeps will become a lower scale version of the original, but she can combine abilities to make up for this drawback. :: '''Kagiri Shindouha' (花切り 震動波, Blossom Slicing Shockwave): A Rosenkrantz family technique that consists of a circular shape of golden energy that can be either used for a melee attack or thrown, after which it flies in a constant direction. When used for melee attacks, the user keeps the golden energy around their weapon and it bolsters the natural attack strength of the user. When used as a projectile technique, Kagiri Shindouha's true usage is revealed as it tears through obstacles in its path, until it comes into contact with the target, detonating on impact. This technique has enough power to even rival the Getsuga Tensho and even surpass it when used at full strength. Bankai: 'Teikoku Youseikouren '(帝国妖精后蓮, "Imperial Fairy Queen's Lotus") is the name of Anna's Bankai. In this form she begins to adorn an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed with gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of her bust. The robe is tied together at the waist with a simple purple rope held together by a golden bead. The robe has an elegant multi-layered trim. She wears two large blue gloves which have gold trims flaring out in the ends. The gloves have purple ribbons tied around the wrist and are adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots. Anna wears a large golden pauldron over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open maw. She has blue and gold leggings which match the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings are a pair of gold greaves. The knee plates contain a pattern similar to the tiara she wears. Atop her head sits a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece. Each piece has a gold adornment inside. Two strands of hair from the sides of her head are each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her is a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. As for the blade itself, it becomes a large halberd with a golden circular hand guard in the center. The blade is quite large with a semi circle of small rhombuses on the other side.